


Remarkable

by evilnat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnat/pseuds/evilnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan has a thing for men in suits. She has an even bigger thing for men with tattoos. What happens when she encounters a remarkable specimen by the name of Edward Cullen? AH BxE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter One**

The thing I enjoyed the very most about my job as a receptionist at  _McCarty and Partners_  law firm besides the 'free office supplies', was the suit-clad eye candy that frequented the lobby where I worked.

Being first port-of-call for all visitors and sitting pretty much right at the front entrance of the building meant that I got to check out some of the fine specimens that came and went. When an exceptional example passed me by, I was never exactly stealth at my ogling. I just couldn't help it; I had never been one for subtlety.

If you can't tell, I've got a thing for a guy in a suit.

There's just something about the way a man looks in well-fitted suit. It just gets me going in all the right places, if you know what I mean.

On a regular day, I would greet dozens of clients and send them on their merry way with a cheerful but polite word and a bright smile. I'd then make them sign their names and don an ugly visitor's badge. And then, depending on how good an impression I made on them, they'd wish me farewell with a wave and a friendly "goodbye" on their way out.

I loved that so many of the employees would speak to me on their way in or out of the building. It made my usually boring work day a little bit brighter. And honestly, it made me feel popular for the first time in my life. So when a visitor wished me farewell, I was ecstatic.

On one particularly slow day I was in the middle of typing an email to my best friend Alice. She worked as a personal assistant to one of the partners upstairs and we often spent our day conversing via the company's email system. We were currently arguing about what to do on the weekend. She had accused me of being 'boring', even had the nerve to call me 'bookish' and may have even thrown in the word 'killjoy'. Her email consisted of at least twenty frowny faced emoticons in the first line alone.

I had just opened thesaurus dot com in search of a word that would describe how insulted I was, when the front door opened and in strutted the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

He was tall and svelte, dressed in an expensive-looking navy suit that was definitely tailored to fit him perfectly. The top two buttons of his crisp white shirt were undone and he wore no tie - an unusual occurrence for any man visiting the building, except perhaps on casual Fridays. His brown hair sat up in an organized chaos as though he'd just rolled out of bed when, in fact, he probably spent hours getting it that way. His face was, simply put, stunning and as he approached my desk he was smiling a slightly crooked grin, his perfectly white teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lighting.

Before he had even made it all the way across the foyer I began my usual spiel, giving it slightly more oomph than usual. "Good morning! Welcome to _McCarty and Partners_. How may I help you?"

"Well good morning to you too..." his bright green eyes flitted to the name plaque on the corner of my desk "...Isabella. My name is Edward Cullen and I have a ten o'clock with Emmett McCarty," his voice was rough and deep.

I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from his and quickly checked Mr. McCarty's schedule.

"Yes, Mr Cullen, he is expecting you." I smiled again, giving him a little extra eye flutter, you know, just because.

I pulled the sign in sheet over towards me and grabbed a pen.

"If you could please sign here I can issue you your visitors pass and you can go right up."

Usually in this situation I would have placed the pen on top of the sheet so that the visitor could pick it up themselves, but for some reason this time I held out the pen for Mr Cullen to take.

He stepped closer to my desk and shifted a laptop bag from one shoulder to the other then leaned forward slightly until he was resting against it. His close proximity increased the intensity of his cologne, and it was the hottest damn smell I had ever smelt, if that was even possible.

He lifted his arm to take the pen and the sleeve of his shirt and jacket pulled down his arm slightly revealing just a hint of a tattoo.

I gasped and quickly coughed, trying to cover it up.

I presumed he signed his name in all the right places, because I literally couldn't pull my eyes away from the ink flashing just below the edge of his sleeve.

Because if I had a thing for a man in a suit, I had an even bigger thing for a man with a tattoo.

Having realized I had zoned off, I shook my head to clear it. I came to my senses in time to see Mr. Cullen clipping his visitor's pass onto the lapel of his jacket.

He was still smiling brightly as I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"You can go right up. Mr. McCarty is on the fourth floor, once you exit the elevator turn left; you can't miss his office." I was on autopilot by now, hoping I didn't drool all over myself or my desk.

"Thank you, Isabella," Mr. Cullen said in that sexy deep voice as he turned and started walking towards the elevators. My stare followed him as he went and just before he disappeared around the corner he turned his head and winked at me. It was subtle and happened very quickly but I was sure I hadn't imagined it.

I exhaled and slumped back into my seat. There was no way I would be getting much more work done today after that encounter. Even if it had only lasted less than five minutes.

I found myself daydreaming about whether he had a full sleeve up both arms or if he had any other tattoos hiding under that amazing looking suit.

By eleven thirty I had almost recovered and got back to work. I was anxious to see Mr. Cullen leave and hoped that it would be before I left for my lunch break, I wanted to see if he would wink at me once more. And yeah, maybe I just wanted to look at him again.

I was usually good at ignoring the elevator and all the foot traffic that passed my desk, but today I was aware of every single person who walked past.

The elevator dinged and Mr. McCarty's voice echoed across the lobby as he made his way through the foyer. I turned my attention towards his approach, hoping like crazy he wasn't alone.

He wasn't.

Mr. Cullen was walking next to him and they looked as though they were deep in conversation. Mr McCarty smiled at me in passing but made no effort to speak. Mr. Cullen however, veered away from Mr. McCarty's side and came close to my desk.

"Goodbye, Isabella," he smirked as he knocked once on the very corner of the desk on his way past.

I grinned in return but couldn't get my brain and my mouth to work together quick enough to respond.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Two**

Mr. Cullen didn't return to  _McCarty and Partners_  for another two weeks. Two  _really_ long weeks where I spent my days hoping the next person to come through the door would be him.

I even found myself dressing in my 'better' work clothes every day in hopes that if he came in I would be looking my best.

I knew I was nuts. I had only seen him for less than five minutes that one time, but he was so beautiful and that ink was screaming out for me to find out more. I spent an exorbitant amount of time thinking about what it could possibly look like.  _Was he into old-school tattoos? Maybe it was a tribal one? Perhaps he had a large koi fish and a whole Japanese sleeve going on? Maybe it had his girlfriend's name on it? Guh I hoped not._

I wondered if he didn't usually wear a suit and what he would normally wear on a regular work day.  _Where did he work?_   _He had carried a laptop bag; did that have anything to do with his work?_

When he finally did return he was more gorgeous than I had remembered. This time his suit was a tan color paired with another crisp white shirt and again no tie. His hair was styled in the same messy disarray and hung down over one eye slightly; he ran his hand through it as he strutted confidently across the foyer and then dropped his laptop bag on the ground at his feet.

"Welcome to  _McCarty and Partners_ , Mr. Cullen," I smiled my brightest smile just for him.

"Hello, Isabella," his green eyes remained on mine as he replied. I held back a girly squeal; he had remembered my name! "I'm here to see Emmett again," he said with a crooked smirk.

I scanned Mr. McCarty's schedule as I pulled the sign in sheet closer. Sure enough, Edward Cullen had been slotted in to Mr. McCarty's busy day. It definitely hadn't been in there earlier in the morning; I had made sure to check when I arrived at work,  _every day_  since he'd first come in.

"Please sign here and this is your pass," I said and I handed him the pen and slid a visitor's pass over the counter towards him. Much like his previous visit, his sleeve pulled up his arm slightly as he raised his hand to take the pen I was holding revealing the hidden ink starting just past his wrist.

I couldn't make out much in the quick glimpse I got, and I found myself almost leaning across the desk to get a better look. Luckily, I caught myself before I actually did it.

He placed the pen back on the desk in front of me and then clipped his visitor's pass onto his lapel. His perfectly messy hair flopping over his eye again as he looked down. He leaned down and picked up his laptop bag, then straightened to his full height and looked at me for a minute before speaking.

"Thank you, Isabella," his voice was low as he spoke.

I smiled in response, "it was my pleasure," I blushed, not meaning the words the way they came out.

He took a slow step backwards and then took off with a strut towards the elevators, once again just before he turned the corner he looked back at me. This time instead of winking, his smile widened when he realized I was still looking.

I returned to work, slightly less dazed than the last time Mr. Cullen had breezed into the building. My work was easy and didn't take much effort, so I used the time to daydream some more before lunch. Or when Mr. Cullen exited the building, whichever came first.

I was in the middle of answering the phone when he walked around the corner from the elevators. He smiled at me and stopped in front of my desk instead of walking straight past.

I finished the call and then smiled up at him; he almost looked as though he wasn't sure what to say.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Isabella, I was just wondering if I was meant to hand this pass back… last time I didn't..." he pulled at the pass that was still clipped onto his lapel.

I grinned hoping he was just looking for a reason to talk to me; most people didn't care if they threw the passes away or not.

"Its okay, you can keep it if you want. Most people don't hand them back. But if you  _did_  hand it back, I could re-use the clip."

He pulled it roughly off his lapel and held it out, "well here you go, might as well re-use it."

I nodded and reached out to grasp it, my fingers brushing against his as I did.

"Thank you." My cheeks were growing redder by the second from just a small touch.

"No problem." He smiled a sexy crooked smirk and knocked on my desk, exactly the same way he had last time he had left the building.

"I'll catch you next time," he said as he stepped backwards a couple of steps.

"I'll be here," I replied with a grin.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He took a few more steps backwards, smiling at me the whole time, before turning around and walking out the door.

That night I was sitting on my couch, catching up on some of my favorite TV shows that I'd recorded on the DVR, when there was a knock on my front door.

"Open up, Swan," came Alice's extra loud voice from the other side of the door.

I huffed and threw the remote on the coffee table; lord knew why she was here interrupting the latest episode of The Vampire Diaries.

I barely had the door open before she had barged right on through. If I thought I could have overpowered her I would have, but knowing that resistance was futile I jumped out of the way as quickly as I could then shut the door when she was safely past the threshold.

Thankfully, she came bearing Chinese food, so I couldn't be too mad at her for interrupting my DVR time.

"Where is your laptop?" she asked, already shoveling her kung pao chicken into her mouth.

"Why? Is yours broken?" I asked, but went to retrieve it for her anyway.

"You have better internet service and I thought you might want some help with some research," she shrugged.

"Research?"

"Have you even tried googling that hottie with the mysterious wrist tattoo that you've been swooning over for the past two weeks?"

I laughed, "you came all the way over here to help me use Google?"

"Shut up, I  _know_  you are dying to know more about him. He's all you've spoken about since you first saw him." She imitated a high pitched voice,  _"Mr. Cullen is soooo dreamy. He's got the nicest smile..."_

I threw a balled up napkin at her and it bounced off her face. "I never said any of that!" I yelled.

"Whatever."

She was already typing away Part of me had already thought about Googling him, but I was a little worried I'd find out something I didn't want to know, like that he was married with 2.5 children.

"Bingo!" she suddenly yelled and did a little dance in her seat. "Is this him?" she turned the laptop to face me.

There on the screen right in front of me was the facebook page of Edward Cullen. I knew it was him because the photo was of Mr. Cullen, the same Mr. Cullen that I had been daydreaming about for the past two weeks. It was a cropped picture; he was smiling at something slightly behind the person taking the photo, wearing a plain black t shirt with part of his arms visible and  _totally_  covered in ink.

I gasped, "that's him."

She tried to grab the laptop off of me and we wrestled for it for a minute before opting to both look at it together. Unfortunately, we couldn't see a lot of details without sending him a friend request. We  _did_  find out that he was male and was born on 20 June 1986 and that he had 127 friends. He didn't even have any hobbies or interests, and no photos; either that or he had his security zipped up really tight.

We searched around Google for a little while longer, there were a surprisingly lot of hits for Edward Cullen. Who would have thought it was such a common name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey there!
> 
> I was so blown away at the response from chapter one that I thought I'd give you chapter two a little early! Thank you all who read, alerted and reviewed!
> 
> Always big thanks to Dolly (pre) Reader and Kitty Vuitton for their extra hard work and support!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Three**

I pulled my coat off of the back of my chair as I stood up, quickly moving aside so that Jessica could take my seat. She usually filled in for me on reception when I went to lunch.

"So I'll see you when I get back," I said pulling my coat on and focusing on fastening the buttons.

Jessica didn't answer and I found that unusual, she was a talker and I usually couldn't shut her up. That was until I looked in the direction she was staring.

Mr. Cullen was standing just inside the entrance to the building talking on his cell phone.

He looked stunning in his usual suit pants and white shirt, without the jacket, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing dark ink on both arms. I couldn't make out any details from the distance but it certainly looked like he had a lot of them.

He was smiling and talking animatedly then his eyes suddenly darted in my direction. I froze, knowing I shouldn't have been staring but not really able to help myself. His smile widened when our eyes met, then he looked away as he continued his conversation.

Mr. McCarty walked up to Mr. Cullen as he was pocketing his cell phone. They shook hands and just when they were about to walk out of the building Mr. McCarty reached into his pocket and pulled out a ringing cell phone.

Snapping out of our dazes, Jessica and I shared a knowing grin; we had both been caught staring. I said goodbye and made my way around the reception desk.

"Isabella. How are you today?" Mr. Cullen greeted me as I approached.

I tried unsuccessfully to play coy, smiling widely. "I'm fine thank you, Mr. Cullen. How about yourself?"

He beamed at me, his teeth shining bright and his eyes crinkling in the corners. "I'm doing great. Just waiting for Emmett so that we can go to lunch. I'm starving," he rubbed his stomach and my eyes followed his hands to his flat abdomen. I wondered if he had a six pack. I may have even licked my lips.

"Edward," Mr. McCarty was now off the phone and standing right next to me. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel on you. Something just came up with the Newton case."

Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, I nodded my farewell and continued on my way moving past them out the door.

"That's okay, I'll take a rain check," I heard Mr. Cullen say as I walked out.

I had only taken a few steps down the street when I heard my name being called.

"Isabella!" It was Mr. Cullen.  _Had I dropped something? Maybe I had something stuck on my back and he wanted to let me know. Maybe my skirt was tucked into my undies._

"Isabella, wait!"

He caught up to me and I turned towards him. "Are you off to lunch now?" he asked me.

I nodded, "yes?" it came out more like a question.  _What could he want?_

"Well, since my lunch has been cancelled I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

I blinked dumbfounded.

"...for lunch," he said when I didn't answer. "It's okay, you probably have plans. I'll let you..."

"No!" I yelled, interrupting him. His eyebrows shot up at my sudden outburst. "I mean..."  _Jeez I was an idiot._  "No, I don't have any plans and yes, I'd love to join you."

He smiled widely and then held out his arm exaggeratedly for me to take.

"Well then, shall we?"

My snort was as unladylike as anyone could get as I linked my arm with his, causing me to blush slightly.  _He's never going to want to see me again if I keep this up_.

"We shall."

We started down the street towards a cafe. As we walked he pulled at the collar of his shirt with his spare hand. I couldn't help but watch the ink move on his arms as the muscles below tensed. Finally after the fifth time, I had to ask.

"Is there something wrong with your shirt?"

He laughed loudly, "No, I am just not used to wearing suits. In my line of work, I can wear pretty much anything I want."

"And what is it that you do, Mr. Cullen?"

"It's Edward, Isabella. Please call me Edward."

"In that case, you can call me Bella."

He grinned. "Well, Bella, I am a web designer. Most of the time I work from home, so there is no need to impress anyone. When I go and meet with clients I try to dress up, and if I don't dress up for Emmett, he gives me shit about it." He tugged at his collar again to emphasize his point.

We reached a cafe and he held the door open for me. Then he also held my chair out when we sat down. He was like a gentleman from an old movie. But with tattoos.

We ordered quickly and settled into easy conversation. Edward was charming and had a quick wit. I found myself growing comfortable around him; he was so easy to talk to and made me feel like I was the only person in the room.

He revealed that he and Mr. McCarty had gone to college together and had been great friends ever since. He even shared a few funny stories that made me wonder if I would be able to look Mr. McCarty in the eye the next time I saw him in the lobby.

"You can't tell me stories like that. He's my boss!" I exclaimed covering my eyes.

Edward chuckled, "I'm sorry." He reached across the table and gently pulled my hands away from my face. "So tell me about your job. How long have you worked for Emmett?"

"I've worked for  _McCarty and Partners_  for over a year, but I've only been on reception about six months. It's okay, the work is easy, and I like the social aspect; everyone says hi to me because I'm right there whenever they come into the building." I shrugged, there wasn't much more to tell.

He nodded and smiled gently, "well you certainly made me feel welcome when I came in."

I blushed furiously.

Thankfully our food arrived, causing our conversation to cease as we dug in.

I used the opportunity to really look at him, realizing that I may never get this chance again I was going to make the most of it. He was really beautiful up close; even stuffing his face with food he looked amazing.

His skin was perfect and really pale, a few freckles scattered across his nose but other than that he had not one mark on his face. His brown hair had a tinge of red in it and literally stuck up in all directions. And his eyes, his eyes were mesmerizing, so green they didn't look real.

The ink on his arms filled almost all the spare skin that I could see and disappeared into his shirt sleeves at his elbows. The patterns were intricate ranging from tribal to little flowers, to stars, and were mostly black and gray with a little bit of color peeking out every now and then.

I only had an hour for lunch so I knew my time with Edward was rapidly coming to an end.

Edward insisted he pay for us and after a minute of arguing I gave in, he probably had more money than me anyway.

He walked me back to my building, always letting me pass first when there was something obstructing the sidewalk, and occasionally resting his hand on the small of my back as I tripped over air, as I so often did.

"Thank you for lunch," I said, making the most of our last few minutes together to get another good look at him.

He grinned, "can I see your phone?"

I frowned but shuffled through my purse until I found it. Still frowning, I dropped it into his waiting hand.

He fiddled around with it for a second and then his phone began ringing a funky little tune from his pants. He pressed a button on my phone then handed it back with a smirk.

"Thanks for having lunch with me Bella," he said as he took a step backward. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Edward." I was running a little late, so I shoved my phone into my coat pocket and turned and scampered into the building.

As I was taking off my coat my phone chirped signaling an incoming text message. I quickly pulled it out and had a look. It was from an unknown number.

_Go out with me Friday night - E_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> G'day again!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and to anyone who alerted and reviewed - I am still giddy from the great reaction!
> 
> Always special thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading, she tidies up the mess and picks up anything I might miss. And to Kitty Vuitton for beta-ing, she fixes my commas and changes my British punctuation to American. I love you guys!
> 
> This is the last of my stockpile of chapters (although I have the next three going all at once right now) so there might be a little longer wait between updates coming up.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Nat  
> xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer but I couldn't split it, so you get a bonus!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Four**

Edward knocked on my door at exactly seven pm on Friday night. He handed me a beautiful bunch of mixed roses and then kissed me on the cheek. I think I may have swooned just a little.

Not usually being known for my punctuality, I was thankfully ready on time for once, having spent the previous night with Alice planning exactly what I would wear. I grabbed my bag and jacket and locked up behind me.

We walked to Edward's car, he placed his hand on the small of my back and then opened the passenger door for me and even closed it when I was seated inside. He was certainly pulling out all the stops in the manners department and I was very impressed.

He drove confidently and comfortably as he navigated the streets in his sexy black Camaro, one hand on the wheel, the other arm resting casually on the open window, totally dominating the road. It was hot.  _He_  was hot.

I sighed dreamily to myself as my eyes slid back across the car to him, shamelessly checking him out. He was wearing black Dr Martens boots, worn-in so they looked comfortable, but not totally trashed. His expensive jeans were slightly faded and a little snug but not too tight, and his black button up had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, proudly displaying his ink, with the top few buttons undone, showing me a hint of a band t shirt underneath. His hair was extra messy, sticking in every direction possible, making me think that he might have styled it to visit  _McCarty and Partners_. I subconsciously licked my lips, I was pretty sure I could get used to it looking like this, it gave him that sexy 'just rolled out of bed' look.

Finally, I let my eyes move down to his face only to find that I had been caught; his green eyes were darting sideways at me in between looking at the road ahead.

"What?" he asked with a smirk, knowing full well I was totally eye-fucking him.

I shrugged and looked away trying to look casual.

"Just wondering where you are taking me."

"You're about to find out."

He pulled into a park and turned off the ignition. I looked around, trying to get a clue as to what he had planned.

We were at a bar.

I admit it was a really nice place; it had just been renovated not that long ago and it had that cozy old-style pub feel about it. But I was always skeptical about first dates in bars, having experienced numerous bad ones where I'd been ditched for my date's drunken buddies.

Edward slipped into the booth seat next to me and turned his body to face me slightly.

"I thought you might like this place, it's never overly busy and the food is really good," he explained. "And my friend Jay is playing here tonight and I _know_  you will like him."

He got us both drinks and menus and we slipped into an easy conversation.

I learned that Edward and I grew up not far from each other. He had attended the private school right near the public school I had gone to. Being a couple of years older than me he had run in different circles but we definitely had old friends in common.

"So you're an only child?" I asked him after taking a sip of my beer.

"Sure am. I spent a lot of time with my cousins though so it was never lonely growing up. How about you? Any siblings?"

I shook my head, "nope it was just me. My parents had me quite young and so my mom wanted to study after she had me, by the time she was finished she wanted to work so they decided one was enough. I never felt lonely; they were always there for me. And my mom is pretty cool; she's one of my best friends."

I took a bite of the huge burger that had just been placed in front of me, Edward was right, the food here was really good. I moaned loudly as I chewed and Edward started choking loudly next to me.

"What? It's really good." I explained.

He chuckled quietly and shook his head, then shoved a fry into his mouth.

As we were finishing up our dinner, a shaggy looking guy walked up onto the small stage they had in the corner. He was holding a guitar and was adjusting his stool and the microphone.

"That's my buddy Jay," Edward jutted his chin towards him. "His real name is Jasper but he prefers Jay. He's actually my accountant if you can believe that."

He laughed loudly and I had to have a giggle. There was no way this guy looked like your every-day accountant. He was wearing dirty torn jeans and a flannel shirt and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in forever.

"Trust me, Bella, he's really good."

Jay strummed his guitar a few times then launched straight into a song. I leaned back in my seat and listened. Edward was right, his voice was beautiful, and he seemed to get lost in the music, not even opening his eyes once during the song.

Edward sat back and placed his arm around the back of the booth behind me.

I hummed along with the song, half relaxed and enjoying the show, but very aware of Edward's close proximity. If you had've asked me a week ago if I ever thought I'd be on a date with Edward Cullen I'd have laughed at you. But here I was. And he was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Told you he was good," Edward's lips brushed my ear, his breath hot on my neck causing me to shiver involuntarily. He really didn't know what he was doing to me.

He moved his body closer so that his leg was touching mine and finally moved his arm down around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I sighed; it felt perfect engulfed in his warmth, his scent swirling around me. I inhaled trying to be stealthy, he smelled amazing, I wanted to turn my head and sniff him for the rest of night. Well, that was a great starting point anyway.

I smiled up at him and he grinned back at me, his eyes shining.

We stayed like that until Jay's set was over, ending with an amazing cover of a Pearl Jam song. We both clapped loudly with the rest of the bar as he put his guitar on a stand and walked off the stage.

Jay made a bee-line for our table as soon as he spotted Edward, they shook hands and Edward introduced me. Jay was friendly and I told him how much I enjoyed his performance.

"Why thank you ma'am," he joked and did a little bow.

I had to laugh at the goofy grin on his face.

Edward and Jay chatted for a little while longer then he excused himself saying he had some people to speak to.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella, hope this one..." he pointed to Edward with his thumb "...brings you back again."

"I hope so too," I replied with a grin and then he was off strolling towards the bar.

Edward and I resumed our conversation, moving apart slightly so that we could look at each other.

"Can I ask you about your tattoos?"

He smiled openly and with a wave of his hand he said, "Ask away."

"Well..." I began, not really knowing what I wanted to ask, I just wanted to know more. "How many do you have?"

He laughed, "Too many. Honestly, Bella, I've lost count."

"What made you get them?" I asked. "Do they have meanings behind them?"

"If I explained every single one we'd be here all night and all day tomorrow," he laughed. "Some of them I got because I was young and stupid. Some represent people or moments I want to remember, but mostly I have them because I like the way they look." He shrugged. "It's something I've always been interested in."

I gazed at his exposed forearms. "I want to see them all," I said quietly as I ran a finger across the ink on his wrist that was resting on the table. I bit my lip; he must have thought I was mental. "I mean..." I really didn't know what I meant, they were just so sexy and I wanted to know everything about them. Everything about him. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were bright red; they were so hot I felt like I was on fire.

He moved closer, leaning in slightly so that his eyes were level with mine and brushed my hair behind my ear

"I have nothing to hide, Bella," he said earnestly. "Anything you want to know, I will tell you."

I nodded and bit my lip, the tender look on his face was giving me butterflies. I was dying to lean in and kiss him but before I could move he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

It was getting late. We decided it was time to head home, not that I really wanted to, I'd had a great time.

We drove back to my apartment in comfortable silence. The late hour combined with the warmth and movement of the car making me yawn.

He held my hand as he walked me to my door and didn't let go as he turned to me. I held my breath; if he didn't kiss me I was going to go crazy.

He looked down at me with a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes flickered between mine and then down to my lips. He placed his other hand on the back of my neck and slowly,  _so damn slowly_ , he brought his mouth down to meet mine. I let out the breath I had been holding as his soft lips brushed mine, the kiss was sweet and chaste and perfect.

I'm sure my lips were still pursed as he pulled back and looked at me.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered, the smile on his face was dazzling.

"Goodnight," I replied breathlessly.

He gave my hand a squeeze before dropping it and then turning to leave. I watched him walk off down the hall and out of sight before I went inside.

Edward Cullen was the sweetest, sexiest most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. And although it seemed way too soon, I found myself falling hard and fast for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi again!
> 
> I tried to get this one out to you ASAP coz you've all been so killer reading, alerting and reviewing! There might be a teeny bit longer wait for the next chapter as it's not quite finished yet, but I will try to get it done as quick as I can (and as quick as my three year old will let me!).
> 
> Thanks to my loves Dolly (pre) Reader and Kitty (I'm the best beta ever) Vuitton for all their help and input. I couldn't do it without either of them.
> 
> Oh and Re-mark-able is up for fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand, if you feel like giving it a quick vote, go ahead, it's up against some amazing stories so pick your 5 faves! tehlemonadestand(dot)net
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Five**

Edward and I went out on three more dates during next two weeks. He didn't come into my work, but we did text each other a lot and he even sent a friend request to me on Facebook. Turns out he did have hobbies and interests, they were just securely locked up and only his friends could see them.

Our second date was a quick dinner one night later in the week, Edward met me out the front of my building and we walked to a nearby Italian restaurant.

He made me laugh trying to impress me with his (lack of) wine knowledge, he was definitely a beer type of guy, and we got to know each other a little better. He talked about his love of rock music and muscle cars, and I told him about the latest book I had been reading. It was fun and easy.

During dinner he let it slip that he'd come into the city from home just to meet me.

"Really?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, why?" he stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Well it's just that you're all dressed up. I thought maybe you were already in the city and had been to a meeting when you texted me."

His cheeks reddened just slightly and he cleared his throat. He was so cute.

"Did you come in just to see me? And wore a suit?"

"Maybe," he smirked, totally busted.

I grinned brightly; no one had ever wanted to see me so much that they came all the way to my work just to take me out to dinner. And dressed up just to do so.

We didn't stay out late because we both had to work the next day but I still had a great time.

He drove me home and walked me to my door the same as he had done after our first date, only this time I couldn't help myself and attacked him.

I grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against my front door and kissed him. Hard.

He grunted as his back hit the door and took a second to react, but when he worked out what had happened, he returned my kiss energetically. His lips felt amazing on mine but I needed more, so I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entry. He opened his mouth and met my tongue with his. His hands gripped my hips as I pressed myself against him causing him to groan loudly.

We kissed passionately, making out right in the hall outside my apartment. Eventually we broke apart when one of my neighbors poked their head out of their door and yelled at us to get a room.

Our third date was exactly a week after our first date. Edward asked me to dinner and a movie.

He picked me up and drove us to a smaller suburban cinema. We decided on a romantic comedy and he paid for our tickets and bought us both drinks. The cinema wasn't very full and we chose seats towards the back, away from most of the other moviegoers.

As soon as he sat down, Edward pulled the arm rest up and put his arm around me, pulling me close. I melted into his side, comfortable and warm. My arm rested along the top of his leg and my hand drew patterns on his knee as we watched the previews.

Edward's hold around my shoulders tightened and I looked up at him, his expression was so intense as he looked down at me. My breath hitched when he slowly lowered his mouth and hovered just barely meeting my lips, staring directly into my eyes. He exhaled out of his nose as he  _finally_ pressed his lips to mine causing me to moan quietly. I opened my mouth to him and we kissed slowly, deeply and passionately, all the while his hands wandered around my back and then up into my hair.

He pulled away to catch his breath and slid his hands down my ribs grazing the sides of my breasts. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as he snaked them down to my lower back where he played with the bare skin peeking out above my jeans and hungrily met my mouth again with his.

It surprised us both when the lights came up and we were the only people left in the cinema, having spent the whole movie making out like teenagers we had missed the entire thing. I was glad it was a movie I wasn't really dying to see,  _jeez that man could kiss_.

Edward rose from his seat and held out his hand for me to take, not embarrassed at all about having spent the whole movie with his lips attached to mine.

For our fourth date I invited Edward over to my apartment. I had planned on cooking for him, but truthfully I wanted it to be edible so I ordered out, hoping I could pass it off as my own. I almost got away it too, until the delivery guy arrived at the same time as Edward did.

"What's this?" his voice shook as though he was trying not to laugh.

Blushing wildly I paid the delivery guy and let Edward in. I shut the door and turned around to see him with his hand in front of his mouth.

"Alright, alright, just let it out," I grumbled as I shoved past him with the food.

His loud guffaw followed me into my kitchen, echoing off the walls of the open plan of my apartment. I stood calmly and waited for him to stop with my arms crossed, watching as he bent at the waist with his hands on his knees laughing at me.

A whole ten minutes later he calmed down and came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I just wanted to impress you, okay? I didn't think food poisoning would be much fun," I pouted into his chest.

"Bella, you always impress me just by being you. I wouldn't care if you took me through the McDonalds drive-through as long as I got to spend time with you." My stomach filled with butterflies and I practically swooned at his words. "And honestly, I probably would have done the same thing. I just would have been more stealth about it." He laughed again and pulled me close when I tried to push him away and rested his head on top of mine.

He leaned back so that he could look back down at me, his eyes hungrily examining my face.

"C'mere," he breathed.

I stood up on tiptoes and snaked my hands up around his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. He groaned as I immediately pushed my tongue in to meet his. My heart sped up, he tasted so good, kissing him was becoming one of my favorite things to do.

We ate dinner on the couch while we watched  _Storage Wars_ on  _A & E_.

"Mmm," Edward hummed as he drank the last of his beer and rubbed his flat stomach. "You're an awesome cook."

"I know," I agreed and grinned at him as I slid my plate onto the coffee table in front of me and slumped back in my seat with a huff _._

"I might have even rustled up some dessert for us," I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Oh really?" he said with a sly smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I could go for something sweet right about now."

I stood up, intending on taking the dishes to the kitchen and putting the apple pie in the oven to heat, when Edward tugged on my wrist pulling down sideways onto his lap.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a rough voice, as he ran his warm hand up and down my back. His expression was full of fire and lust.

I frowned. "To get the dessert?"

"I didn't mean that kind of dessert," he growled right before he crushed his mouth onto mine.

He tasted like beer and Thai food and I moaned loudly when our tongues met. He pushed his hand up the back of my shirt and splayed it across my back, then pulled me close so that our chests were pressed together. His other hand made its way into the back of my hair; I was beginning to realize this was something he liked. He tugged lightly pulling my head to the side, exposing my neck, and then he proceeded to suck his way from under my ear down to the exposed skin at the neck of my t-shirt. I could hear myself panting loudly but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Mmm Bella, this dessert is  _so_  sweet," he breathed into the skin on my neck as he ran his nose back up to my ear causing me to tremble uncontrollably.

In search of some friction, I quickly lifted a leg over his lap and straddled him. His large hands immediately grasping my waist and pulling me forward right onto the bulge in his jeans. I could tell, even through two pairs of jeans and underwear, that he was huge and very hard.

Our mouths met frantically. It was messy and passionate and I gasped loudly as he rubbed against me in just the right place.

"Edward," I panted as he did it again. "Can I touch you?"

"Only if I can touch you too," he grunted as we kept moving together in a slow rhythm.

He reached down between us and undid my jeans, trying unsuccessfully to slide his large hand inside; my jeans were too tight.

"You have to take these off. Now," he growled as he pushed me off his lap and started pulling them down.

I pushed his hands out of the way and took over, ripping them down my legs, not caring if they turned inside out. When I was free, I quickly returned to straddling him. Reaching forward I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips slightly to give me room as I pushed them down a little and then reached inside the flap of his boxers and grasped his erection. He was very hard and I pulled him out so that I could see him. I gulped. He was huge; thick and long.

His hands that were resting on my ass gave a squeeze as I began to stroke him. I brushed my thumb across the tip and he groaned loudly, then leaned forward and kissed me hard. I began pumping him slowly as we kissed, his tongue exploring my mouth in time with my movements.

He ran his hand around to my front down my stomach and into my underwear. I gasped and froze for a second at the sensation as he rubbed my clit slowly then dipped a finger down into my entrance. He entered me and then pulled out, then his thumb rubbed my clit slowly as his finger entered me again.

My mind went fuzzy.

I stroked him harder as we moved together, rocking against each other, panting into each other's mouths as we brought each other closer and closer to orgasm.

"Mmmmm, Bella," he groaned deeply just as I began to shudder and come on his hand.

It took me a second to recover, and then I began pumping him harder, his breathing speeding up and his hips moving slightly with every stroke. I pressed my lips to his and then moved across to his neck where I sucked and nibbled.

He groaned loudly as his body became rigid as he came all over my hand. I dropped my head to his shoulder as we both waited for our breathing to return to normal.

"Best. Dessert. Ever." He announced as he brought his arms around me and hugged me close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi again!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, it was a hard one to write for some reason, I just wasn't happy with it.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone for reading, alerting and reviewing; I do a little dance every time I get an email! I am so glad you like it!
> 
> Special thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading, and Kitty Vuitton for betaing. They both help me out so much.
> 
> Next chapter is partially written but after that I don't have anything else down yet so fingers crossed I can get stuck into it. Promise it won't be too far away. For anyone reading Duet, I'm really sorry, I have most of chapter 11 written, but I got a little stuck, I'm working on it!
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Six**

The sound of the doors opening as a visitor entered the foyer shook me out of yet another Edward-induced daydream. It seemed I was having a lot of them lately; the more time I spent with him, the more I thought about him, and his perfect lips... and hands... and pretty much all of him.

I gasped loudly, it was Edward and he was striding across the foyer towards me. I swear he was trying to kill me.

He was stunning. His perfectly-fitted black three-piece suit, white shirt and green tie made him look glorious.  _U_ _tterly lickable._  And he was totally swaggering in my direction with a cocky smirk on his gorgeous face. I don't think I blinked the whole time, it was like he was in slow motion; he just needed his own soundtrack.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," I greeted out of breath.

"Isabella. Good morning to you too," he replied his smirk growing into a toothy grin; he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I bit my lip as I took in every detail visible from my vantage point over the reception desk, blatantly eye-fucking him as he stood there.

"I've got an appointment with Emmett at 10:30," he prompted with a laugh when he realized I wasn't going to stop staring.

"Oh!" I jumped into action.

"Sorry!" I blurted as I grabbed the sign-in sheet and a pass and then checked the calendar.

Knowing the drill, Edward quickly signed his name and clipped the pass onto his lapel. Then he leaned forward, his hands clasped, resting his forearms on the desk and looked intently at me.

"I really want to kiss you right now," his voice was deep and rough and his eyes flittered down to my mouth.

"Edward, you can't say things like that to me right now!" I whisper-whined. My whole body was already vibrating from his mere suit-clad presence.

"I'll see you later on?" he asked. "Maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

I grinned. "Only if you wear that," I waved my hand up and down in his direction.

"Alright," he laughed. "I better go, Emmett is probably waiting."

I sighed dreamily as he sauntered off towards the elevators. If Edward kept that suit on, and there was no reception desk between us, there was no telling what I would do to him. I'm pretty sure I was on the verge of jumping him.

I tried to get back to work, but my mind kept wandering to images of Edward in that suit,  _and out of it_. I wasn't fussy when it came to my Edward daydreams.

"Hey Bella," Jessica greeted me in her usual overly happy way. Frowning, I looked at the clock in the corner of my computer monitor, it was already lunch time and Jessica was here to relieve me.

I sighed. Unfortunately, Edward hadn't walked back through the foyer yet and I was annoyed that I was going to miss seeing his hotness strut past. I logged off of the network and moved out of the way to let Jessica take my place.

"Have a great lunch." She smiled at me as she slipped into my seat and swiveled around to face the monitor.

"Thanks Jessica," I replied, a little crestfallen that Edward would be gone by the time I got back, and made my way out the building.

I ate my lunch so fast I was sure to get a stomach ache and practically ran back to the building in hopes that maybe I wouldn't miss seeing Edward again if I wasn't gone too long. I almost broke my ankle when I stumbled on a crack in the pavement in my work heels, but somehow managed to keep on going.

Jessica looked at me as though I was insane as I burst through the doors, panting from the power walk I'd just done. I was flustered and messy, my hair coming out of the tie of my low ponytail and my face all red and splotchy. Maybe rushing back hadn't been the best idea, knowing my luck Edward would walk out of the elevator right about now.

"You're back early," Jessica commented looking me up and down.

I caught my breath and smoothed my hair, then casually strolled towards my desk, trying to cover up the fact that I looked like a lunatic only moments ago.

"You didn't have to rush, you know. I have everything under control." She stood up and leaned over the desk giving me a sly smile as I neared it. "But, oh my god, Bella, that Mr. Cullen is to die for. If I had a man like that leaving me notes then I'd be rushing back from my lunch too."

My eyebrows shot up, what was she going on about?

"Here," she thrust an envelope across the desk at me. "He left this for you," she said as she started to pack up her gear.

I grabbed the envelope; it had my name written on the front in messy cursive, and ripped it open as I walked around behind the desk.

Inside it was Edward's visitor's pass with a post-it note stuck to it. Before I even read it I huffed, damn, I'd missed seeing him in that suit again.

_Bella  
_ _I'm sorry I missed you, our meeting ran late.  
_ _I will meet you tonight in front of your building when you finish work. In my suit.  
_ _Edward_

I hugged the pass to my chest and smiled. That suit was going to be the death of me, in a very, very good way.

I finally snapped out of yet another Edward-induced daze when the phone rang and I realized I was alone. I delicately tucked the pass and post-it into my bag so that I could save it and got back to work.

My afternoon was actually more productive than I thought it would be. I'd been given some extra typing that one of the Partner's assistants couldn't get done so it was enough to keep my occupied in between my regular reception duties.

But the closer it got to five o'clock the more I found my concentration waning.

At around quarter to five I began slowly packing up, tidying my desk and basically killing time without actually doing anything until it was time to go.

Finally, at just before five I couldn't take it anymore, so I shutdown my computer and forwarded my phone to the company voicemail. I grabbed my bag and shoved my chair hastily under the desk. I didn't even bother putting on my coat.

I hurried across the foyer and nodded goodbye to a couple of other staff members who were walking out of the building at the same time.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing across the sidewalk, directly in front of the doors, leaning casually against a lamp post with his arms folded across his chest, was the most remarkable man I had ever seen.

Edward's eyes were bright as he smirked back at me, his hair a complete mess, and his black suit still perfectly flawless.

When someone huffed impatiently behind me, I realized I was standing in the way, thus forcing people to maneuver around me to get through the door. I quickly stepped out of the way and marched across the pavement.

"Let's get outta here, shall we?" he asked when I stopped in front of him.

"Lead the way," I grinned.

He took my hand in his as he led me through the bustle of people heading home from work. We walked a couple of blocks to a parking garage and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your car?" I asked as he opened the passenger door of his Camaro for me.

He shook his head and laughed as his deep voice echoed around the concrete walls.

I slipped into the leather seat with a sigh. It really was a great car, and it suited him perfectly; they were both so sexy. He closed the door behind me and jogged around to the driver's side.

"I hope there are things you like about me other than my car?" he asked after he shut his door.

"Of course, I like the way you look in a suit too," I said matter-of-factly and gave him a cheesy grin.

"Mmm" he hummed. "Well… I, Miss Swan..." He turned his body slightly in my direction. "Love these cute... little... secretary outfits that you wear." He flicked the collar of my shirt to emphasize his point.

"Technically, I'm a receptioni-" I was cut off by Edward's lips meeting mine.

He removed the tie from my hair and threaded his fingers into the back of it as he pulled my head closer and deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue darting out and tasting my lips. I opened my mouth and he groaned loudly as his tongue came in and met mine.

His kisses were toe-curling and I gripped the lapels of his jacket tightly in my fists partially to keep myself from leaping across the console and straddling him, and partly so that he couldn't get away.

He pulled his mouth from mine and his lips moved across to my neck, where he sucked and kissed, panting into my ear.

"Fuck dinner; let's go back to my place"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> G'day!
> 
> Sorry about the delay, I kinda got lost for a little bit there but now I'm back on track. Unfortunately, this chapter didn't have the lemon I originally planned in it, but next chapter, yes, next chapter is it!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking this ride with me, all the readers, alerters and reviewers just make my day!
> 
> An extra special thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading and helping get me back on track and to Kitty Vuitton for the extra speedy beta work! I love you guys!
> 
> My plan is around 9 chapters and an epi so we don't have a lot left.
> 
> Nat  
> xx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Seven**

Edward drove like a maniac weaving in and out of traffic. He didn't live far from where I worked but with his crazy driving we got there even quicker.

He pulled into the parking space in the garage under his building, not even caring that we were totally crooked and taking up two spaces. He turned off the ignition and then leaned across and grabbed my face, pulling me in for a hungry kiss. Although I wasn't quite prepared for his attack, it didn't take me long to return his kiss eagerly.

His hands were wandering, it was as though he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch me first.

"Edward," I breathed, my mouth still on his, the console between us not very comfortable against my side as I sat twisted at the waist.

He pulled away, panting hard.

"Lets go," he said in a rough voice.

We dashed for the elevator, Edward gripping my hand, his jacket open and flying behind him. I had to practically run to keep up.

We reached his apartment quickly and he fumbled with his keys. Finally, he got the door unlocked and open, shoving me inside ahead of him before slamming it behind us.

I didn't even get a chance to look around before his hands were on my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. His lips back on mine. His tongue back in my mouth. I could feel the desire rolling off him as he pushed me up against a wall, his body pressing against mine.

His arms were shuffling around behind him and I realized he was trying to remove his jacket. I stopped suddenly and pushed him away, my hands on his chest.

"Wait!" I yelled. His face twisted with confusion. "I wanted to do that."

He grinned and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Be my guest."

I slid my palms up across his shoulders, then slowly back down his chest again and under the jacket. Slowly, so slowly, I pushed the jacket off his shoulders and then down his arms, letting it land on the floor at his feet.

I was a little reluctant to remove the vest but it had to go, I undid the buttons and then slipped it off, watching it pool on the ground with his jacket.

Tugging on his tie, I pulled his face back down to mine, kissing him passionately. Edward groaned, his fingers gripping deep in the back of my hair holding me to him. He pushed me into the wall again, his body leaning against mine, looking for friction. I tried to loosen the knot on his tie in the small space between us, but there wasn't enough room. He leaned back a little and grabbed it from me, ripping it the rest of the way off and threw it somewhere nearby.

Seconds later his lips were back on mine.

I moaned when he rubbed against me again, thankful I had worn higher shoes to work, making my body align with his right where we both wanted to meet.

I gasped as his hand found its way down under the front of my jacket and palmed my breast over my shirt, his fingertips sneaking inside the gap between the buttons, tickling the skin there. His mouth kissed its way across my cheek to my neck. I was glad that I was leaning against something, my legs were on the verge of giving out.

"We need to move or this is going to happen  _right here_ ," his breath hot just below my ear as he spoke against my skin.

I tried to nod, but his left hand joined its mate on my other breast, gently teasing me, then it moved down my front and nimbly unbuttoned my shirt.

He kissed my neck again and worked his way down towards my collar bone pushing my jacket and shirt aside, my skin burning up wherever his mouth touched it. He ran his tongue across the tops of my breasts, as his fingers worked my nipples through the fabric just below.

"Aaahhhhh!" I was at a loss for words, Edward's mouth and hands were zapping my brain of all thoughts.

"C'mon," his voice was low and forceful.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall into a bedroom, the bed looking extra inviting in the middle of the room. I undid the buttons on my shirt cuffs and yanked off my jacket and shirt, throwing them on a chair near the door. Edward's hands immediately came up to my chest, gently teasing me through the lace of my bra again, he looked down at me, his hooded eyes so dark in the lamplight.

"Bella..." he said my name with so much intensity, the sound of his voice vibrating right down to my lady parts.

Then he kissed me softly.

"Bella..." he repeated.

I tugged his shirt from his pants and started unbuttoning. My hands were shaking but I finally managed to get them all undone and snaked my hands under the fabric and onto his warm skin. His chest was so hard. In a good way. I could feel the muscle definition as I explored further under his shirt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"You're driving me crazy," Edward warned impatiently.

He growled a little as he suddenly ripped his shirt the rest of the way off, forgetting I hadn't undone the cuffs yet, his hands getting stuck in the process. I had to laugh at him struggling to reach the buttons at his wrists, his shirt flapping around behind him. My laughter died as quick as it began when I realized his naked torso was right in front of me. His inked up, muscular, naked torso.

I lightly traced the bluebird over his right pec with my fingertip. Under it in curly script was the name  _Esme_.

"That one is for my Mom," he explained, his hands finally free, the shirt thrown on the ground, forgotten. "And here..." he turned around so that his back was to me and pointed to his right shoulder blade. "Is my tattoo for my Dad, it's our family crest." He looked at me over his shoulder.

I stood on tiptoe and examined the tattoo of the crest with the word  _Cullen_  printed below it.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss right in the middle of his back.

I could hear his breathing pick up and see his chest expand with each inhale. I knew there would be more time to explore all the artwork displayed on Edward's body later, but right then was definitely not the time.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself flush to his warm back. He turned around within my embrace and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. I sighed happily and looked up into his green eyes. He placed the palm of his hand on my cheek and grinned down at me before bringing his mouth to mine again.

We started off slowly until our kisses became desperate. Edward's hands roamed my back and then worked their way down to my ass, squeezing and cupping before he pulled me into his hardness. He found the zip at the back of my skirt and noisily pulled it down, then in one swift movement pushed my skirt and panties down my legs so that they gathered at my ankles. He then ran his hands slowly up my stomach, then my ribs, his eyes following their every movement until he reached my bra. His eyes flickered up to mine, then back down to my chest, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

He licked his lips and then dropped to his knees in front of me, his mouth finding its way to my nipple, sucking through the fabric, causing me to moan loudly. His hands snaked around my back and nimbly unclasped my bra, then he pulled it down my arms and threw it behind him, his mouth returning to my bare nipple,

"Edward," I cried, "the bed. Now."

He practically jumped up and pulled me towards the bed, pushing me down onto my back so that I was sprawled out in front of him, my legs hanging off the edge and my shoes falling off onto the ground. I watched as he unbuckled his belt, dropped his pants and pushed his boxers down, his erection springing free. He kicked his shoes off and tugged quickly at his socks. Now completely naked, he stopped and gazed down at me.

"Bella, you don't know what you do to me, seeing you like this, lying naked across my bed..."

I had lost all ability to speak.

I watched as he leaned over and shuffled through his nightstand and then returned with a foil packet. He tore it open and rolled the condom on, then climbed onto the bed next to me. His hands slowly, gently, traced along my ribs, down my stomach and around my belly button, goose bumps forming all over me. He leaned over me and kissed me, languidly, passionately, making my toes curl.

"Bella," he whispered when he came up for air. He rolled on top of me, our legs hanging off the end of the bed and I couldn't help but giggle, he was so much taller than me. He smiled and pulled me up towards the pillows then settled between my legs, so close. So close.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he asked with a smirk and I nodded.

He moved his hips just slightly and slid into me with a groan. My whole body melted and felt like he was pushing into me forever.

"Not laughing... now..." he grunted as he started pulling slowly back out.

He set a slow, deep pace, my mind not even comprehending the intense feeling of being joined with this beautiful man. His voice low in my ear as he panted with every movement, murmuring my name every so often.

As he sped up, I met him thrust for thrust, it was perfect; two people who were attracted to each other coming together intimately; the energy between us intensifying the closer we both got to completion. Never had it been this good with anyone before.

"Mmm… Fuck, Bella..." his voice not quite working right as he clenched his eyes shut "...just like that..."

His hands fluttered across my skin, touching wherever they could reach, feeling, caressing. Our bodies fit so well together as he moved inside me, I couldn't comprehend it. I panted, loudly as he thrust into me harder, faster.

I was so close.

He moved slightly changing the angle, letting more of his weight fall on me, never slowing down, causing me to fall over the edge; coming so hard my whole body tensed with my orgasm.

"Bella... Bella... Bella..." he repeated my name over and over as he thrust sporadically into me, his own orgasm following not long after mine.

A few more shallow thrusts and then he collapsed on top of me, breathing hard, his sweaty face pressing into my neck.

"Wow," I breathed and I could feel him nod against me.

"So good," he said, his voice muffled, before he rolled sideways, moving me with him and settling me so that I was pressed into his side.

I sighed, sated and content, comfortable but excited at what had just happened.

"Just so you know, we'll be doing that again in a little while," he announced, causing me to break into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *smiles* How is everyone? I got this uploaded slightly earlier than I had planned! What did you think?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, alerting and leaving me some killer reviews. Also special thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading and Kitty Vuitton for betaing. I appreciate everything you do to help. Xx
> 
> Re-mark-able was up at the lemonade stand a couple of weeks ago for Fic of the Week, we didn't win, but it was killer to be put up with some excellent stories. Thanks to all who voted. And Re-mark-able's Edward was nominated for a Wordsmith Award, thanks to whoever nommed him.
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all the mums out there, and hopefully I see you guys soon. Only two normal chapters left of this and an epi. I'm also doing FAGE again and have to get writing coz its due at the end of May, so if you don't see an update that is probably why. Also to those who are reading Duet, I swear I am getting there, it's just slow going!
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I have any affiliations to A & E

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Eight**

"There are crumbs in my bed," A deep voice murmured from behind me.

"Well, that's what you get for eating in it."

I stretched, pointing my toes, trying to untangle my legs with Edward's. As I tried to turn over onto my back strong hands held me in place.

"Mmmmm and you've got some stuck to your back."

Hot lips kissed down my spine from the nape of my neck. Slowly, warm and wet. I gasped when he got to the small of my back, his tongue flicking out and tracing the small tattoo I had there. He'd practically devoured me when he discovered it the previous night during round three. It wasn't anything special, just a clichéd butterfly tramp stamp that Alice had talked me into a couple of years ago. I had almost forgotten I even had it, until Edward, who was taking me from behind at the time, started mumbling about  _fucking hot_  and  _sexy ink_  just before he came inside me.

We'd worn each other out, but had a lot of fun doing so. Then around three AM we got up to eat; Edward made chicken sandwiches with some crusty bread, and we each washed it down with a glass of milk.

"The only reason you don't have any stuck to you is because you were on top of me at the time, Mr. Cullen. Hence they're all stuck to me," I grinned; he'd shoved our empty plates filled with crumbs aside, when he'd pounced on me initiating round four.

Edward's hands splayed across my stomach and pulled me towards him, spooning me; my body perfectly aligned with his. He was so warm and I never wanted to get out of his bed.

"Last night was fucking amazing, Bella," he spoke into my ear, his deep voice rumbling in his chest and I could feel it on my back. His hand roamed down my body coming to rest between my legs.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

I nodded. "There's a 'closed for maintenance' sign hanging over my vag right now, Edward. I've never had sex four times in twelve hours before, so it's a little... achy, yes."

He chuckled as he pulled me even closer, his arms curling tightly around me, squeezing, "I think we had better get out of bed then, being naked with you makes it hard to think of anything else." He pushed his hips against my ass to emphasize his point.

I sighed, not wanting to leave his warmth but not sure I could handle any more action either.

"Alright, but I need a shower and something to eat," I declared.

We reluctantly got out of bed, Edward made me shower alone saying that he couldn't control himself with me naked and wet, which just made me want him to shower with me more, sore vag be damned.

I towel dried my hair and put on the hoodie and basketball shorts he left me and made my way down the hallway. When I walked into his kitchen area, Edward was standing at a cook top; he was shirtless and had a pair of black sweat pants hanging low on his hips. His ink was on full display in the sunlight that was streaming through the large windows. I took a moment and just looked at him as he worked.

He really was amazing, his body was toned but not too muscly and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. His tattoos were mesmerizing, they were so detailed that from where I stood only a few feet away I could only make out the details of some of them. His hair was more of a mess than I had ever seen before, but that could have been partially my fault since I had spent a majority of the night rolling around in bed with him, often tugging on his hair in the throes of passion.

My stomach growled and he spun around at the sound.

"Hi," I gave him a sheepish smile.

He looked me up and down, from my bare feet to my wet hair hanging around my shoulders and dripping down the hoodie he gave me to wear, his eyes growing darker.

"You look so hot wearing my clothes," he growled and then closed the distance between us and pulled me in for a searing kiss. "Don't go to work today, call in and stay here with me," he said after he pulled away.

I thought for a second, it was a Friday and I hadn't had a sick day in a long time, and I had a fine man asking me to stay with him who I couldn't resist. The sweet smile he was giving me just topped it off.

"Okay."

I made my way down the hall to find my cell phone and made the call.

When we had eaten the bacon and eggs Edward had cooked (twice seeing as he burnt the first lot), he gave me a tour of his apartment.

It was comfortable but masculine, open-plan and bright. He had lots of photos and mementos scattered all over, from pictures of his family to models of muscle cars, to license plates, to old photos of a fluffy dog. His coffee table was a mix of nerd versus bad-boy with tattoo and car magazines with the barely-dressed women on the front, piled up with computer magazines.

His spare bedroom had been converted into an office where he had a very tidy desk, and filing cabinet, and a couple of expensive-looking computers with huge monitors.

"I'm thinking of expanding," he said. "I have an old friend who's looking for a job, and with the workload I have at the moment I could use some help, so I've asked him to come in for a trial. He can work from home but I've been thinking that having an official office for Cullen Web Design would be an advantage," he shrugged.

"I think that's a great idea, Edward," I said as he led me out of the room.

We spent the afternoon slumped on the couch together with the TV on A & E in the background. I had my legs pulled up under me and Edward had his laptop on his lap, showing me some of the sites he'd worked on.

"This is one of my favorites," he said showing me a website for a tattoo studio. "That could be because Alec gave me free tattoos because he liked it so much. He gets a lot of business thanks to the gallery I included on it," he grinned.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. He really enjoyed the work he did and it showed.

"Did you finish the  _McCarty_  site?" I asked.

He nodded and started typing.

"I'm really proud of it actually; there was a lot of technical stuff that they wanted on it." He pointed the screen towards me and clicked on a few things. It was really impressive.

"So that means I won't be seeing you come in to work anymore?"

"Unfortunately not, yesterday was my last meeting with Emmett where I handed the finished product over. He was happy with it and if the rest of the partners are too then I won't have any more contact with them at all. Your IT department can do any minor changes themselves."

"Damn. I like it when you come in and sign my sheet," I smirked and gave him a wink.

"I will sign your sheet any time, Bella," he laughed and put his laptop on the coffee table before turning to me and grabbing my hand. "I plan on wearing your visitors passes for a long time to come."

I laughed at his word-play. "I'm glad to hear that, Edward."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine gently. "I know it hasn't been long, but I feel like I could spend forever with you," he said against my mouth.

I gasped at the seriousness in his tone. "Edward, I love... being with you. I'm not going anywhere." I took his bottom lip between my teeth and gently nibbled. He groaned and brought both his hands up to my head and pulled me closer, kissing my passionately and slowly.

"I promise, I'm yours if you'll have me, Bella."

"Oh Edward," I whispered as I climbed across his lap and straddled him,  _sore vag be damned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey!
> 
> How is everyone? I would have had this finished sooner, but I got sick last week and it messed with my whole week. I didn't even get to any review replies. But here it is, hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks to Dolly (pre) Reader and Kitty (fastest beta in the west) Vuitton for all their support and help. Any errors are mine (I like to tweak at the last minute!) Xxx
> 
> Thanks to all who have been reading, reccing, alerting and reviewing. It's much appreciated.
> 
> Remarkable's Edward is up for a Wordsmith Award, voting ends in a couple of days I think: wordsmithawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com
> 
> Next chapter is the last one and it might be a little longer in updating, I have 9 days to write my FAGE submission and get it betad etc, but I'll try my best to get it finished ASAP (it's on its way and so is the epi).
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Re-mark-able  
** **Chapter Nine**

"So how does it feel?" Alice asked me as she leaned back on the bar sipping her drink.

I shrugged, "I dunno. The same. I guess it hasn't quite sunk in yet." I looked around the room where all my ex-workmates gathered to wish me farewell.

We were at a happy hour at a bar not far from the  _McCarty and Partners_  building celebrating my departure from their employment and impending new job. I was excited to move on, as much as I liked being a receptionist, this new opportunity meant I could broaden my horizons a little.

Its amazing how it seems that time can move so fast. Six months with Edward had flown by. We had fallen into a nice routine. We would spend entire weekends together and have dinner a few nights during the week, which usually led to one of us staying at the other's apartment. Alice often reminded me that I didn't have much of a life before Edward so it was a big change for me. Gone were the weekends eaten away by reading a good book and weeknights catching up on my DVR's. I spent most of my spare time wrapped up in Edward. Quite literally. And I had enjoyed every single minute.

Edward's work life had also changed a little over the past few months. He had found an office perfect for  _Cullen Web Design_  not too far from  _McCarty and Partners_. He hired his friend Liam not long after his trial run. Liam was an excellent web designer and a nice guy too, but he was messy as hell and Edward often complained about having to clean up after him.  _CWD_  had also taken on a lot of new clients, and naturally, the more work that Edward and Liam took on, the more general office work needed to be done. Rather than the web designing they should have been doing, they were sending invoices and taking care of everyday clerical tasks.

My old boss, Mr. McCarty, who was adamant that I call him Emmett, had actually been the one to come up with the idea that Edward hire me as his new office manager. Edward and I had spent a fair bit of time socially with him and his wife, Rose over the past few months and he had been on the receiving end of many of Edward's more colorful rants about his hate for all things clerical.

Jay had also dropped a bombshell on Edward not long after  _CWD_  had expanded. He'd been offered a promotion at the accounting firm he worked at that involved some bigger clients and he wouldn't be able to take  _CWD_  with him. He was upset that he couldn't help his friend out and had even tried to do the work after hours on the weekends, but in between work and playing gigs he couldn't guarantee his time.

In my spare time, I often helped Edward around the office, and having taken a bunch of accounting classes for my business degree, I had a look at what _CWD_ 's financial work involved and had taken to it easily. At the same time I had been thinking about my career. I knew I didn't want to be a receptionist for the rest of my life, and I had a degree sitting there not being utilized. So it was just a natural progression for me to take over the job full time.

My heart rate picked up when I spotted Edward across the room as he talked animatedly with Emmett and Jay. It amazed me that no matter how often I saw him I could never get used to the way he made me feel. He glanced in my direction and our eyes met, and I swear, in that instant it almost felt like time had come to a complete stop. He grinned widely and excused himself from the conversation, never taking his eyes from mine as he made his way towards me through the crowd.

I couldn't help but check him out as he neared me, he was so hot as he ran his hand through his hair, his shirt sleeves were rolled up with those sexy inked forearms on display for the whole world to see. He took his time too, not exactly rushing over, if we'd have been in a movie he'd have been in slow motion for sure.

"You're here," I breathed when he stopped in front of me.

He nodded having heard me over the bar noise and leaned down to kiss me. His hand creeped up the back of my neck and into my hair like it always did. His tongue traced my lower lip lightly and I gasped as he deepened the kiss but somehow he never let it get too out of hand. His warm lips pressed lightly against mine once again before he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Are you all mine now?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

I laughed, "I've always been yours."

A loud snort came from next to me. "Can't you guys tone it down a little just for  _one_  night?"

Edward's eyes finally left mine as he looked at Alice who I had forgotten was still standing at the bar with me.

"Hey, Alice. Good to see you again," Edward greeted her coolly.

They'd had a love/hate type of relationship ever since they'd first met. It wasn't that they didn't get along, but more that they liked to deliberately rile each other up. She smirked at him and then took off across the room. I knew exactly where she was heading; although she wouldn't admit it she had a thing for Jay.

Edward huffed, running his large hands across my shoulders and down my back. His hard body pressed against mine.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" He whined. I laughed into his chest; he hadn't even been here that long.

"I need to at least put in an appearance, you know. This might be the last time I see some of these people," I replied. "Have a drink or two and then I should be ready to go."

He hummed in reply and turned us around so that he could order at the bar without letting me go.

For the next couple of hours I mingled with my ex-coworkers. I spoke to most of the people I'd spent some time with and even some I hadn't had a chance to work with at all, all the while Edward stayed right at my side, holding my hand or with his arm around my shoulder, sometimes joining in the conversation but mostly just happy to watch.

It didn't take long for the majority of the  _McCarty and Partners_  crowd to move on. Some heading home after a long day at work, others taking the party elsewhere. Jessica surprised me by hugging me as she left and wished me all the best. I was a little sad to say goodbye to her, other than Alice she had been my closest work friend.

I slumped down into a seat next to Edward. Emmett, Jay and Alice were the last ones left, sitting at a table in the corner.

"Can we go now?" Edward asked as he leaned over and nuzzled my ear, totally ignoring the conversation going on around us. His lips snuck down and sucked on that spot that gave me goose bumps.

"Yesss," I gasped.

We both hastily stood up causing the conversation to stop abruptly and all eyes moved to us.

"We're gonna… head out," I stuttered, pointing my thumb behind me. Edward grabbed for my hand and was trying to pull me away from the table before I'd even finished speaking. I tugged him back so that I could at least say goodbye.

I hugged Alice and asked her if she wanted a ride home; she rolled her eyes and waved her hand at me dismissively. I could have bet good money that she was planning to make a move on Jay; she had been practically sitting in his lap half the night. Jay smiled and tipped his imaginary hat and Emmett wished us a good night with a snicker causing Edward to give him the finger in response.

And then we were out of there.

"I've been waiting all night to get you alone," Edward murmured in a low voice as he pushed me up against the Camaro.

His mouth pressed desperately onto mine. His tongue was wet and hot as he rubbed up against me, groaning loudly. I moaned and threw my head back against the car when his hardness touched me in just the right spot, but then I remember that we're in the middle of a garage.

"Edward," I panted, "let's go home."

He dropped his head to my shoulder and took a moment to collect himself before he opened the passenger door for me.

We made it to Edward's apartment in record time, reminding me a lot of our first time together. Same situation, same car, same apartment. It was still just as intense and thrilling. Only now we knew each other better, we'd been together for months and were committed.

I was still just as clumsy, tripping over air as we rushed down the hall to the bedroom, practically rolling my ankle trying to get undressed too quickly. We fell onto the bed half naked, moaning, hair tangled, bodies pressing together. Edward pulled his arms around me and held me close as his mouth descended on mine.

We made love slowly, deeply, clothes hanging off of us, the sheets bunched beneath us.

"I love you, Bella," he said as we lay sweaty and sated.

"I never thought I would ever feel this way. This love. With anyone. I love you too, Edward, so much. Always."

I don't think I ever would have felt love so intense if I had never met Edward. He was all that I wanted for the rest of my life. This amazing, sexy, remarkable man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Any errors are mine (I had a play before posting). I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who supported this little story, I appreciate you all, so much!
> 
> Extra special thanks to Dolly Reader and Mary Kitty Masen. I love you guys.
> 
> There will be an epilogue; it's about two thirds written so far. I promise you won't have to wait as long for it as you did this chapter.
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Re-mark-able  
** **Epilogue**

"You make a beautiful bride," I said, and her face lit up with a huge smile. "You're practically glowing."

"You always were a charmer, Mr. Cullen, but you should be using these lines on your own wife." Ever straight to the point, Alice Whitlock, as she was now officially known, replied as I tried to waltz her round the dance floor. Though it was more like she was leading, she couldn't even give me control over the dance.

We had always had a bit of a strange relationship; Alice loved to be in control of things and we had butted heads on more than one occasion. She also liked to piss me off just to get a reaction so that I'd bite back. I'd eventually learned that she was just playing with me, but it took me a long while to get used to. Today she could tease me all she wanted; it  _was_  her wedding day after all.

I glanced over at Bella and shook my head; she was bopping along to a totally different beat, disco dancing to the slow song with Jay. She was a little different, but that was what I loved most about her. That and she was fucking hot.

I swear that first day I saw her was the day I fell for her. Never in a million fucking years did I think I would meet the love of my life at the reception desk of a client. But I had to pursue her, if I hadn't I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. Bella was usually a bit of a mess, flustered even, but always radiant. She was on a different wavelength to every other chick, probably every other  _person_ , I had ever met and from the very first moment I was enamored. I was lucky that Emmett canceled on me that one lunch when I took the chance of asking Bella to join me. She was great company and we seemed to click. I knew that she would like me for me, even if she seemed to like the way I looked in a suit. I soon came to realize she liked the ink just as much.

The red bridesmaid dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and I said a silent thanks to Alice for choosing something that hugged Bella's curves. I missed her long hair though; it was up in a fancy do that I just knew I would get my fingers caught in later in the night. I fucking loved to slide my hands into her hair when I kissed her.

When she spun around I caught a glimpse of the new ink on the back of her neck that she got only a few weeks earlier. I had helped her pick out the design and found her the perfect artist to do it. It had come out beautifully and I was dying for it to heal properly so I could worship it. Thankfully, she had a few more scattered over her body to keep me busy until then.

I laughed to myself as she tried to do a spin and almost fell on her ass, Jay having to catch her. I caught his eye and he gave me a wink; we all knew how clumsy she was.

"You're useless!" Alice exclaimed. "I think it's time we switched back to our own partners. You've been staring at Bella for most of the song and ignoring me!"

I grinned sheepishly, "sorry Alice," I said, but I wasn't really sorry at all.

I danced us over to where Bella and Jay were still pulling disco moves and Alice stepped smoothly out of my arms and straight into Jay's.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long, Cullen," Jay smirked at me as he twirled his new wife. "I saw you watching us the whole time."

"Yeah, 'cause you weren't watching us at all..." I huffed.

Bella laughed loudly at our exchange. I took her hand and brought her wrist to my mouth, placing a soft wet kiss on the inside, right where her letter E tattoo was.

"Miss me?" she asked as she smiled up at me. It was that very same smile she gave me the day I first saw her. She was so fucking beautiful.

"Always," I replied in a low voice as I pulled her close and we started to slow dance on the spot.

She sighed, resting her head on my chest and tightening her arms around my waist. We swayed together slowly, tuning everyone else out. Bella was always self-conscious and had refused to dance with me for months, thinking she would step on my toes or trip and embarrass herself. It finally came to our wedding and she had no choice, that night I think she realized how intimate slow dancing could be. I loved the way she clung to me, I would never let her fall and she knew it.

I glanced around the room, people were laughing and having a great time. I hummed, so content just to spend the whole night just like this. Well,  _most_ of the night, I was definitely looking forward to removing this dress from my beautiful wife's body,  _very soon_.

Time had seemed to go so quick since we had met. We dated, and then around six months later Bella started working for me at  _Cullen Web Design_. We held off moving in together for a couple more months but in the end we were spending most of our time together at work and then at my apartment that it just seemed stupid to keep hers for the couple of nights where she would reluctantly go home. Our lives seemed to mesh well together, she was quirky and funny. She seemed to like to watch me do the most mundane things and I loved how she would look at me, the love in her eyes so apparent. And every day I showed her how much I loved her. Often. Over and over again.

We were amazing in bed together. Never had I felt even a tenth the amount of passion for anyone that I had for Bella. We would spend whole nights making love, me worshipping her body. And there was never any awkwardness; Bella was always her usual funny sexy self that I just couldn't resist.

We were just meant to be.

The day she asked me to help her get another tattoo I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. It only took me ten minutes to make the call and get us in to see one of my buddies downtown. Within a week she was sporting a beautiful Lily on her shoulder blade and asking me for help with her next one.

We had been together for over a year when I proposed like an asshole while we were together in the shower. I had wanted to ask her for months and it had just slipped out one morning before work. She was so fucking excited that it didn't matter, her reaction meant more to me than dinner and flowers, and it was typical of us to do something a little bit different.

Our wedding could have been anywhere and I wouldn't have fucking cared. I knew she would want something special, so we had a small ceremony in a park and a reception dinner with just our close friends and family. Bella looked amazing, she was always so beautiful, but in that white dress, on that incredible day, I knew she only had eyes for me. I must have been the luckiest fucker in the world the night she said 'I do'. I almost broke down and cried it was so much. I wore the full three-piece suit, because I knew Bella loved me in suits, and I didn't wear them as much as I used to, so I went all out, vest and all. Jay played at the dinner and we danced to one of the songs he played on our first date. Everyone had a great time and it was a night I would never ever forget.

"Mmmmm. What a gorgeous wedding," Bella's voice was muffled by my shirt.

I nodded "not as good as ours though."

She leaned back and looked up at me with a grin. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her softly. Only we got carried away, forgetting where we were and who we were with. I was getting good at reining it in quickly but my self control was fading fast.

"When can I get you alone?" I asked, my voice rough.

"Soon," she smirked. "We just have to wait until Jay and Alice leave." She tilted her head in their direction. It looked like they were making the rounds saying goodbye to their guests. I sighed in relief,  _not long now_.

The second I saw them leave the room I grabbed Bella's hand, and without a word to anyone, led her out towards the elevators. We had a room for the night at the hotel the reception was held so neither of us had to be designated driver.

I tugged her behind me into the elevator, automatically catching her around the waist when she tripped over air and almost face planted.

"Whoa, watch it there, love," I grinned and steadied her.

"It's these death traps Alice made me wear," she said as she lifted the bottom of her dress and kicked out a foot.

"They look hot"

"Well sorry, Mr. Cullen but they're coming off!" she reached down and using one hand to steady herself against me removed one shoe, then the other, groaning loudly in relief.

I looked down at her, I loved how short she was; it was cute. She beamed up at me and snuggled into my side, her hands gripping onto my shirt. I knew she was a little drunk, her eyes were shining and her nose was red, and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her on the forehead.

We practically sprinted to our room when the elevator finally got to our floor. I fumbled with the key card, swearing at myself, these things never seemed to work for me. Bella grabbed it out of my hand and swiped it once, and the green light came on. She grinned at me as she pushed the door open and went inside. I followed her in and she turned around and grabbed my tie, pulling me down to her level. She kissed me hard and wet and I gave back everything she gave and more.

We'd done this hundreds of times before; it was almost like a dance. Bella loved to undress me, piece by piece, and I always let her. I kissed her wherever I could reach, making her gasp loudly, her hands shaking as she took off yet another article of my clothing. Eventually I grew tired of having her do all the work, so I reached back and unzipped her dress; I had been waiting for this moment all day. It slid off her shoulders and pooled at her feet, leaving her in only a pair of lacy red panties.

"Edward," Bella gasped as I brought my lips back down to her neck and sucked hard, her hair being up gave me the advantage of easy neck access.

We shuffled towards the bed and I removed my shoes, socks and pants, leaving us both in only our underwear.

I would never get tired of this; Bella was everything I could ever possibly want. She smiled shyly as she knelt on the bed in front of me, her hair a knotted mess from my hands and her cheeks perfectly flushed. My breath always caught in my throat when she leaned forward and placed a kiss right over my heart, on the tattoo that represented her.

"I love you, so much, Bella," my voice breaking as I said her name.

"I love you more, Edward." She smiled and looked up at me through her lashes, "now come here and show me how much!"

She laughed loudly as I growled and launched myself at her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her up the bed with me, nestling myself between her legs. We kissed deeply, our bodies melting into each other, our love burning brightly between us.

And as I made love to my wife that night, all I could think about was how fucking perfect my life had become.

My life, it truly was remarkable.

**the end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Thank you all for reading! That's it! I appreciate the time each and every one of you took to read, alert, favourite and review. One day I might come back and do some outtakes or futuretakes, but for now we must say goodbye to Remarkward.
> 
> Right now I'm working on a few projects: Duet is onto chapter 12, and I've signed up for the Fandom for Suicide Awareness, so there are a couple of things going on. I'm also working on a few other things that aren't quite ready so I'm always around and trying to get things done.
> 
> I have a group on facebook, the link is on my profile, come and say hi.
> 
> Extra special thanks and love go to Dolly Reader and Mary Kitty Masen for all their help. I literally couldn't have done any of this without them.
> 
> Nat  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> G'day!
> 
> Welcome to something I like to call a mini-fic. I'm sure some of you were expecting a Duet update, sorry about that, I went to finish chapter 11 and somehow ended up writing three chapters of this!
> 
> It's not going to be very long and I'm keeping all chapters around 1000 words so it's gonna be a quick ride.
> 
> Thanks so much to Kitty for her fabuloso beta work. And to Dolly for all the pre-reading work she does. Also thanks to everyone to helped me try and find a title, which took longer than writing three chapters!
> 
> Hope you liked it, let me know if you did, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Nat
> 
> xx


End file.
